Spinal problems are the number one cause of musculoskeletal pain in human beings. Of those, lumbar radiculopathy, sciatica, spinal stenosis, and disc-related pain can be the most disabling and difficult to treat. A variety of treatment options are currently available to patients, including a multitude of medications, physical therapy chiropractics, acupuncture, Pilates, massage, and a variety of other exercise programs and modalities. Despite the variety of treatments, many patients do not respond to these treatments. Consequently, interventional spinal procedures including epidural steroid injections are often the last step before surgery. Fortunately, these injections are successful in up to 80% to 90% of patients who have them performed, and can prevent the patient from undergoing surgery. Unfortunately, 10% to 20% of patients who do undergo lumbar epidurals do not get adequate relief, and often times, surgery is the only last viable option.
What is needed in the art is an alternative to the above-stated treatment options.